


Don't Underestimate the Hatter

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jervis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Jervis…” Jonathan moaned, “Please. Untie me?” He finished gasping for breath. Speaking while Jervis was naked and on top of him had now become the most difficult task he’s endured





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters, just wish I did.

“Is this necessary Jervis?...Fuck…Oh God…How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Jonathan let out noise Jervis had never heard from him before. A mix between a wounded animal and snarl? He smiled to himself. Jonathan was suffering. Good. They were at Jervis’s apartment for a change and in the bedroom. Jervis had Jonathan’s arms tied up above him and to the bed’s metal rails. Jervis made sure Jonathan wouldn’t have any chance of getting out of the knots, that is unless he tries extremely hard to get out of them but we'll see.

When trying to trap the a man whose daily routine included escaping from prison and tight bonds, Jervis had to be extra precise. He had to have Jonathan in a place he wasn’t familiar with, first and foremost; so his apartment was perfect. And then he had to have Jonathan at his neediest where he would hopefully be at Jervis’s mercy and want to do anything just to get inside that ass again; also check. And now the fun began.

And so Jervis got Jonathan all hot and bothered, naked, and tied to his bed. A few weeks ago, he would have never thought this scenario would be possible. This is probably the happiest day of his life if he’s honest. Just him and a needy, rock hard Jonathan. He was straddling Jonathan and sitting on his thick cock again, eyes closed and just moaning to how it felt under him. He's been at this for a while making Jonathan say things he'd never find himself saying. Jervis really missed how he made Jonathan like this before and he especially missed his cock and the way it would twitch any time it brushed his entrance. Even while Jervis wanted it just as much as Jonathan, he could take it. Especially since he was in control. Just how he wanted it. The bed jerked violently as Jonathan jolted trying to free himself from his bounds interrupting Jervis’s thoughts. The younger man opened his eyes and looked down at Jonathan with a mischievous smile.

“I dare you to get out of those, daddy,” He mocked, dismounting Jonathan and stepped off the bed. As soon a Jervis got off of him, Jonathan’s cock bobbed up and pointed straight to the ceiling, pulsing and coated in precum. Jervis smirked from the side of the bed.

“P-please Jervis. I was wrong about Hatter- you. I was one hundred percent wrong. You’re good. You’re very good.” Jonathan was wheezing and sweating a lot. Eyes half-lidded with furious lust and his muscles flexed as he constantly worked on getting out of the ties. Jervis admired Jonathan from his sexy greying temples and his parted lips as Jonathan fidgeted on his bed. This was the most beautiful he’s ever seen Jonathan, Jervis thinks. And the Scarecrow was on his goddamn bed at his mercy.

“Is that Jonathan talking or Jonathan’s cock talking?” he asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arm, looking back and forth from Jonathan’s face to his magnificent cock. Jonathan let out a long and painful whine that actually made Jervis feel bad.

“It’s both baby. Fuck. Please I need you. I’ll do anything.” Jonathan was breathing heavily and for the first time tonight looked as if he was going to genuinely die. Jervis decided he had been mean enough and climbed back on top of Jonathan. Jonathan gasped in response as Jervis made contact again with him. Jervis smiled at that.

“I quite like you like this. This is a good look for you.” Jervis teased as he began to coat Jonathan’s massive cock with lube. Under him, Jonathan was letting out shaky breaths and cursed as Jervis teased his slit and pumped him painfully slowly for short moments.

“Jervis…” Jonathan moaned, “Please. Untie me?” He finished gasping for breath. Speaking while Jervis was naked and on top of him had now become the most difficult task he’s endured. Jervis felt so good on him and every touch was getting him closer and closer to his climax it seems but he didn’t want to let himself those. Not while he hadn’t been inside that sweet, wet, and juicy warmth yet. He suddenly jerked again pulling at the ties. Jervis let out a cackle at his struggle.

“You’re staying tied up through this, luv.” Jervis began to say as he got himself ready too. Jonathan whined again. He didn’t know if he could stand watching Jervis’s beautiful body move on top of him without touching those soft and plump buns.

“Fuck you Jervis.” Jonathan said almost as if it was an apology and not an insult. Jervis smirked.

“Isn’t that what you want? Well daddy, now you can have it. Come here,” Jervis cooed and licked a wet stripe from the man’s chest to his lips where he kissed them tenderly and passionately. Jervis moaned loudly as he tasted Jonathan’s tongue again for the first time in weeks, relishing in how good it felt to suck it again. Likewise Jonathan sucked and bit at his lips and tongue like a hungry animal. They both pulled way panting and staring wantonly into each other’s eyes.

“Untie me please baby?” Jonathan whispered against Jervis’s lips. Jervis looked thoughtfully into his eyes for a moment and kissed him softly again and replied,

“No…” He sat up and gripped Jonathan’s cock taking it slowly inside of him until he settled snugly on top of it, moaning softly as he gyrated his hips so that his body got used to the intrusion again. “I want you to watch…”

Jonathan groaned as he looked up at Jervis and jerked again making the bed shake. He couldn’t even get on his elbows for a better look. This was torture. Now Jervis was bouncing on him but keeping Jonathan deep inside him as he did so. Jonathan let out a groan and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. He then felt Jervis’s hands caress up his chest to touch his face, nudging him to open his eyes. He unwantedly did so and was looking at Jervis again fucking himself steadily on his cock. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He looked magnificent and all he wanted was to touch him.

“You feel soooo good inside me daddy…” Jervis breathed. Jonathan hummed in reply not having enough energy to open his mouth and speak.

“OH! Jonathan, yes!” Jervis gasped when he felt Jonathan finally fuck into him meeting his short bounces. This was the only way Jonathan felt he had some control as well. Just raising his hips off the bed and penetrating Jervis’s tight and slippery hole. He felt amazing too. Jonathan bit back a moan as Jervis began to spread his thighs wider like he did the morning where he first rode him back at Jon's apartment. His thighs looked especially soft and smooth tonight. The sweat on them made them look milky, thick, and shiny as well. In fact, Jervis looked like that all over tonight. He was glowing. All Jonathan wanted to do in that moment was to lick the flesh but he couldn’t even touch. He swallowed hard and made the bed shake again. Jervis stopped moving on him at that and smiled at Jonathan again.

“Do you want to touch daddy?” He purred and pulled Jonathan out of him to change his position. He turned around, with his back to Jonathan now and bent down suggestively displaying his ass to Jonathan and hovered it right over his erect cock. Jonathan moaned as he caught sight of Jervis’s pink hole glossy with lube. The smaller man then started to slowly lower himself on Jonathan and Jonathan hissed as he watched the muscle stretch, clench around, and swallow his girth whole; taking in all of him and settling down on his balls.

“You’re so big daddy… Do you see how big you are inside my tight, little hole daddy…?” Jervis purred letting out soft gasps as he began to rock back and forth and sometimes shaking his bottom at Jonathan, making the man’s dick shake around with it. Jonathan let out a choked sob. Jervis’s face was down on the bed and his back was curved to the side so he could look under his arms and at Jonathan’s trembling body.

“Come on daddy…” Jervis moaned still rocking back and forth and shaking on Jonathan’s length. “Touch me…” He moaned again, quietly and started to feel around his stretched hole and stroking the remainder of Jonathan that wasn't inside him. The bed shook violently again.

“Daddy wants to touch you baby. Daddy wants to touch you really bad. Just untie daddy…” Jonathan pleaded, fucking shallowly into Jervis as he could only do because Jervis raised his ass and hips even higher stopping him from going deeper.

“How badly do you want it daddy?...” Jervis whispered moving his ass and hips all the way down to the older man’s pelvis and slammed down hard on it. Jonathan let out a guttural groan and raised his hips again to fuck into Jervis but Jervis lifted off of him again and left only the head inside of him.

“Please…Baby. Daddy wants it so bad; he’ll take you anywhere you want to go to eat for a full month. His treat.” Jonathan gasped. Jervis let out a breathy cackle.

“My heart and this ass you love aren’t for sale daddy. Try again…” Jervis hummed this time as he slammed himself back down on Jonathan and lifted off again, clenching and tugging at his member making the ex-psychologist sob.

“…Oh baby… What can I do baby? Please tell me.” Jonathan begged again pulling at the ties.

“I already said Daddy. I want you to touch me…” Jervis then brought a hand to one his ass cheeks and smacked himself grabbing at his own meaty flesh. Jonathan actually let out a squeak. Jervis giggled into the bed.

“Daddy can’t touch you if he’s tied up.” Jonathan complained with clenched jaws and made the bed shake again. He then let out a gasp when he felt the ties getting looser but still gripping at his bruising wrists tightly. Jervis smiled impressively. Even though he had tied the knots diligently, he also knew no other person but a desperate Jonathan Crane could find a way to get out of them using his strength and most importantly his desperation. The man had singlehandedly somehow managed to survive an encounter with Killer Croc in the dark sewers of Gotham's underground, this obstacle was miniscule compared to that. The metal bars on which the ties looped around were actually noticeably bent now because of Jonathan’s fantastic strain on them. Jervis shivered.

“I can’t wait for you to start fucking me hard after you get loose daddy…” Jervis cooed and remained with his face down and ass up, looking down under his armpit at the feverish Jonathan and fucking himself on him every now and then. Jonathan continued to lie down on the bed moaning and fidgeting. Okay, he was going to do this. There are strength techniques he learned a long time ago when had researched the affects of adrenaline on the brain and how it affected your body's strength. He had learned some meditative and strength control techniques in his research as well. There’s an adrenaline raising technique he remembered in particular but he couldn’t recall the name of it. He knew the steps to it however. He would need to control his breath and let it out in a certain pattern that would increase his adrenaline. He would then have to close his eyes and tense every muscle in his body and leave them stressed for 5 exact seconds and pounce. If he fails, it could actually knock him unconscious for several hours. Adrenaline is nothing to take light of. It was a bit dangerous. Note to self, do not get on Jervis’s bad side ever again, he thought to himself and prepared to free his wrists.

“I know you want to pound this ass daddy…come on. Fuck me already…” Jervis moaned and started to move up and down most of Jonathan’s girth at a snail’s pace. Jonathan let out a deep breath, focused, and...SNAP! He had bent and ripped the metal head rails right off and they were now dangling by his wrists. Jervis gasped and whined in pleasure bracing himself. Jonathan proceeded to untie the remaining knots off of his wrists and threw the ties and loose metals down to the floor and then sat up feeling very light headed. He was panting and hissed when he looked at his wrists. The bruises on his wrists would take a while to disappear. Jervis kept looking at him upside down and squirmed in anticipation.  
“Don’t do that to me again please baby?” Jonathan said palming his cheeks and spanking them appreciably. He then leaned down to lick at Jervis's hole, making him whine loudly. Then Jonathan got up again and lined his tip with the rose pink entrance. Jervis moaned, pushing back on him. Jonathan immediately took the invite and sprang into him. Jonathan moved into Jervis hard, fast, and deep until he had him babbling insanities and crying out his name into the bed. Jervis was screaming “Harder!” and “Deeper!” muffled into the moving bed and Jonathan did just that. He was hitting Jervis’s prostate so effortlessly and constantly that Jervis felt he was already having his orgasm on multiple occasions. Jervis had never felt like this before during sex. A wave of emotions overwhelmed him every time Jonathan gored euphorically into him. This was bliss on a cosmic level, he thought. It even didn’t feel real. And Jervis found himself actually crying tears as he sobbed “Don’t stop!” “Don’t stop!” repeatedly to Jonathan who was still pounding into him as he wanted and now stroking him as well as if he needed to on top of this.

Jervis was still screaming completely oblivious to the neighbors and moving back at Jonathan’s flawless rhythm to meet his thrusts until suddenly he moved back and Jonathan held him in place, stopping. Jervis gasped and trembled; taken by surprise from the sudden lack of the constant flesh on flesh contact and he opened his tear filled eyes to look over his shoulders at Jonathan who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

“I want to see your face Jervis.” He whispered to him and Jervis without questioning it turned on his back and laid flat on the bed with his legs spread. His face was flushed, his blonde hair was a curly and sexed-up mess, and his partly closed eyes were a liquid blue and red around the white from his crying. Jonathan looked down at him and bent down to meet him and kissed him softly where the a cut was made on his cheek from a batarang being thrown off target and wiped his remaining tears. He then bumped foreheads with Jervis and had a tear fall from one of his eye himself.

“Jonathan…” Jervis started to say and cupped his cheek where the tear fell but the older man cut him off with a kiss on the lips and entered him again moving deeply and slowly now. Jervis moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Jonathan as the man began to kiss and nip at his neck gently.

“Ah…” Jervis was breathing quietly and suddenly felt as if he was in a dream state with Jonathan moving into him deeply and perfectly. Maybe it was from the way Jonathan suddenly changed his pace. He doesn’t know.

“Fuck!...” He cried out almost inaudibly and closed his eyes, feeling as if he was floating. “I’m close, Jonathan…”

“I need you to open your eyes...” Jonathan was saying to him but Jervis could barely make out his words. Jonathan’s voice sounded shadowy and far-off. Jervis was sure this was a delusion now. One of his many hallucinations.

“Baby look at me…” Jonathan whispered against Jervis’s face until Jervis opened his eyes again, fluttering his lashes weakly and looked into Jonathan’s eyes. Jonathan then gradually sped up his pace never leaving Jervis’s fixated gaze until the smaller man came with a soft, “oh”, his eyes widening and still looking into Jonathan’s. Jonathan finished shortly after him with a low grunt and pulled out collapsing in exhaustion on top of Jervis, chest heaving up and down and heart pounding a thousand beats a second. Jervis felt as if he was still in a state of trance for quite some time until he contently heard and listened to the rhythm of Jonathan’s racing heart. This was real, not a dream.

“Jonathan…” Jervis called out in a tiny and hoarse voice. Jonathan lifted his head and faced the blue-eyed man again and smiled.

“I...I will love you…with all of the love that I have…even if that love isn’t there for me…after what I did to you, Jervis.” Jonathan declared softly in between breaths. Jervis let out a choked sob and cupped his face to kiss him again. That was a first for Jonathan. He never uttered the L word a lot much less during sex but here he felt he really meant it and that Jervis needed to hear it as much as Jonathan needed to say it to him after all he’s been through. After all they’ve been through. They stayed like this on the bed, kissing while Jonathan whispered soothing things in between the kisses to Jervis to seize Jervis’s tears. Finally, Jervis stopped crying and smiled meekly at him and said the word back to him, never wanting to let Jonathan go.

“Jesus Jonathan, apology accepted.” He laughed having composed himself fully now. “And what did you do to me? I felt like I was in a dream?” He asked Jonathan.

“That was something I was able to do with the leftover adrenaline I had trying to get myself free from your ties. I mixed it with a meditative technique I learned a long time back. It’s too much to explain. It was simply experimental but I’m happy it worked. I don’t think I can make you feel like that again so often so don’t get too excited. I’m old.” Jonathan explained chuckling. Jervis rolled his eyes at the “old” comment but nodded thoughtfully at the rest.

“First off, you’re not that old and I love your greying temples. I think they’re sexy.” Jervis stated. “Second, was what you did to me a little like Tantric sex or something?” Jervis asked.

“It’s in that range, yes, but not quite.” Jonathan answered yawning into Jervis’s chest. Jervis still had his arm wrapped around the older man.

“Well whatever you did, I loved it. But you still owe me a new headboard at least. Thought I would be the one breaking things. Who can’t control their strength now?” Jervis joked, still holding Jonathan close to his chest.

“Oh my strength was very controlled. It could have knocked me out too.” Jonathan muttered into Jervis’s neck in reply making Jervis giggle loudly.  
“Your criminal salary can easily cover the damage. And I thought you said your heart wasn’t for sale.”

“Oh that’s just sexy time Jervis talking. I’ll take on that free dinner for a month offer now please and thank you.”

Jonathan chuckled and rested his head back peacefully on the Hatter's chest, smiling.


End file.
